1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to power devices, and more specifically to a power device, such as a power strip and a surge protector, having a rotating outlet unit to provide access along two sides of the device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many electronic and electrical systems, such as computer and home entertainment systems require that electrical power be supplied to various components of the system. The use of power devices, such as power strips and surge protectors to supply power is known.
A power strip is a strip of power outlets that receive power from a power source and allow multiple electronic devices to be plugged into the various outlets on the power strip to distribute that power. In some instances, the power strip has housing provided with the outlets and a flexible cable with a plug attached at the end of the cable. The plug is configured to be engaged into a power source, such as a wall outlet. In addition to providing power to the devices, the power strip may also provide power surge protection.
For various applications, whether for indoor or outdoor usage, desktop or wall environments, a user of a power strip may encounter a problem in which the power outlets of the power strip are oriented incorrectly for the particular usage or environment. Specifically, the user will have difficulty inserting a plug into the power outlet of the power strip.